Deny Not The Heart
by Desertrose288
Summary: kagome leaves, five years later shes engaged and forced down the well again...when inu finds out is it too late to win her back...and just what lengths will he go through to get her back.and why did she leave.sanmir kag? R&R On Hiatus.as of 2008
1. Accidental trip to the past

Okay so heres my story, five years later…tell me what you think, if you think it needs something or is just crappy I don't want to write it for no reason at all, I write these things for your viewing pleasure….so enjoy……

Ch1:Accidental trip to the past.

It was a beautiful spring day, it was nice and warm, with a nice gentle breeze, not that it mattered to our girl….

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A woman's hand reached out from beneath the cover of her bed, and blindly fumbled around searching for the cursed alarm clock, finally finding the edge of the plastic machinery she began to randomly press buttons, until the annoying "Beep, Beep." was done away with.

"Uherg"…The raven haired beauty moaned, slowly peeking at the clock from under the sheets; her eyes caught sight of the clock blinking three twenty five Am, three twenty five Am….

"Not again." She said in an annoyed voice as she rubbed her sleepy eyes lazily, reaching for and picking up her wrist watch that lay next to the alarm clock from hell, her diamond engagement ring sparkled from the sunlight that leaked its way into her semi dark bedroom room.

8:35 am….Her eyes shot opened, she threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, dropping her wrist watch on the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she yelled out running around her apartment looking for clothes to wear.

She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top she rummaged threw her dresser and pulled out a black laced bra, she threw on the cloths quickly, brushed her hair, grabbing a pair of socks and shoes and her keys she ran out of the apartment locking the door as she left. She ran down the stairs and jumped into her mustang, she sped off towards her mother's house.

The woman was just 22 years old, and as happy as could be. She was to be married in 8 days to the man of her dreams, and she was finally over HIM, a year and a half after it all happened and she left inuyasha behind she'd finally been able to move on. Her hair blew in the wind and the sunlight made the Shikon jewel around her neck sparkle just as much as her ring did.

She felt tears prick her eyes as thoughts of THAT day happened; she pushed them out of her mind though.

"No, he's out of my life now; I'm going to be married, so I might as well just forget him."

A little voice in her head kept saying to her "you know you miss him, how could you betray inuyasha by marring this guy," but every time she heard the voice she'd push it away and ignore it.

She pulled up to the shrine and parked quickly getting out and making her way up the stairs, she passed her brother on the way in.

"Hey little brother." She said as he gave her a "you're late" look.

Mom freaking out?

He smiled, "No more than usual."

"Thanks for the warning" she said running her fingers through his hair up as he walked passed her.

As she walked passed the well house, she was sure that she could hear noises coming from inside the well.

:: Get a grip girl you sealed the well…so nothings coming through::

She sighed with relief remembering that she put the seal on the well not her grandfather; as she passed the it all and into her home, where her mother was definitely having a problem with the flourist. (I don't know how to spell it neither does spell check)

::inside the well house::

The lid of the well was shaking around violently and the sutra spell kagome placed on it suddenly burst into blue flames. "The sacred jewel, I must have it…." Then all was calm, the lid stopped shaking and just resumed its normal pose…

::feudal era::

Inuyasha had just gotten back to the well, (hint why the lid stopped moving around) he spent most of his days just staring into the well, and sighing heavily. Ever since kagome just up and left one day, he found life to be really boring and would usually sit and think about kagome, or go out and pick a fight with a demon.

::Kagome, why did you leave, I never got to tell you how much I cared for you. I don't get why you left, but I miss you so much…::

" Inu, Inu, Inu!" A young girl cried out giggling as she ran towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha turned and faced the young girl about four years old running towards him, she had long brown hair, some spots darker than others, and gray blue eyes. She wore a light pink kimono with yellow trim on the edges, she was the result of what happens when a perverted monk and a demon slayer get together, but she was adorable, and she loved inuyasha.

The young girl ran up to inuyasha, who picked her up and rested her against his side, with his arm wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall.

"what is it Kiori?" he asked gently.

"Help me, Shippo's gonna get me."

He smiled and looked back out to the field where the girl had come from, and sure enough Shippo was running trying to catch up to the girl, it still amazed inuyasha that he had taken care of the kit, when kagome had left, and he had to admit the kid was turning out just fine, his baby teeth long gone, he'd grown too, several feet, so now he didn't look like a little fuzz ball, he was ten now. The hanyou still couldn't believe it…

"Help me help me." She repeated getting nervous since shippo was getting pretty close. Inuyasha, laughed slightly as he held her out with both hands offering her up to shippo.

No, he'll tickle me….no, no, no! she yelled trying to squirm out of the hanyou's grasp.

Just as shippo was about to get her Sango yelled out in the distance.

Kiori, Shippo, come on time for dinner, you too, inuyasha!

Be, right there mommy! Kiori yelled as inuyasha set her down.

Shippo let Kiori jump onto his back and he began to walk back, half way down he stopped walking and turned to see inuyasha staring into the well again, he frowned seeing inuyasha look so depressed and lonely he hated to see inuyasha like this, but it had been going on like this for some time now, he knew how much inuyasha missed kagome, he knew it when he was five, he wasn't stupid; but still there was nothing any of them could do, since kagome apparently sealed the well, they'd all just have to wait for her to come back.

"Inuyasha, you coming?" shippo asked.

"Yea, ill be there in a few." He said not once taking his gaze away from the well.

Shippo shook his head, and continued walking towards the village.

Sometimes the way shippo looked at inuyasha, told him a whole story, they were mostly times when he missed kagome, he just sat there remembering how shippo prayed for kagome to come back. There was no denying he wanted his mother back.

Inuyasha sighed heavily looking up at the sky, the sun was begging to set, he looked at the well once more for the day…

::We all miss you kagome.::

…Before walking off back to the village and hut he shared with kaede and shippo.

::back to kagome::

All day long they had been double checking arrangements, and making sure everything was just right for next Saturday. The sun was setting and kagome had to leave and go home, she grabbed her keys and began to walk outside.

Oh, kagome, don't forget sweetheart, were going to make sure your dress is all ready tomorrow so try to be here for nine, okay?

She blushed some, yea, okay, sorry about that…

Her mother smiled, I love you kagome, drive safely, sweetheart.

Will do mom. Kagome said turning and walking away.

On her way back though the courtyard, she knew she heard noises in the well house, and as a priestess it was her job to check on it. She slid the well house door open, and was somewhat nervous to find the lid off the well and her spell gone.

She was now was now wishing she had a bow and arrow, but she didn't need it she was stronger than that now.

As she further approached the well she noticed ashes on the floor.

::probably from the spell, but what could burn off a spell?::

She could sense an evil presence and that didn't make her to happy either. She walked down to the final step her sneakers making a small stomp as they hit the cold concrete flooring that surrounded the well. Suddenly startling her a pair of hands emerged from the well, pulling kagome and the jewel into it. The jewel glowed as she was transported o the other side.

::oh, no::

"The, jewel, give me the jewel." The creature said angrily.

She pried her grip from the creature that was holding onto her.

"Get away from me!" Kagome yelled using her miko powers to expel the demon away from her. she landed on the ground of the well back in feudal Japan and wasted no time quickly getting out of the well, not even looking back at the demon. She backed up away from the well, and watched as the demon omitted a black light from inside the well. Then the demon appeared unharmed, from inside the well… he was in a human state, but oone look at him and you knew he was no human, his eyes were red, and his skin was pale, he had long claws and fangs.

"Give me the jewel priestess."

"Go to hell." Kagome said in a determined manner.

"I'll send you there wench!" the demon said as it transformed from a human state to its true demon form.

"A dragon, how cute." She said looking at the huge red scaled demon that stood before her.

"Your dead" she said using her powers to form a bow and arrow from the pure light she created in her body.

The demon cackled almost like it was laughing at kagome, and daring her to release the arrow.

The wind picked up and brushed her hair over her shoulders, carrying her scent to the nearby village, inuyasha was perched in a tree outside, just sitting and listening to Miroku and sango fight while he held kiori in the tree with him. He heard a demon roaring not to far away but ignored it, that is until the wind brushed passed the hanyou sensitve nose as he picked up two scents; one made his eyes widen the other made his heart beat fast in fear. A demon…and….

"Kagome!" He yelled jumping out of the tree with kiori in his arms, he set her on the ground, go tell you mom and dad kagomes back and in trouble. She was confused but she nodded.

Shippo emerged from kaedes hut, "inuyasha is it…"

"Yes…."he said leaping off, sheathing his sword.

::kagome, your back, ill save you.::

The demon roared again, as kagome released the second arrow, a previous arrow was sticking out of his side but this one hit him in the chest. Sending him screeching in agony and then collapseing to the ground, then turning to dust and was gone.

Inuyasha had arrived just in time to see the demon turn to dust, he was utterly shocked that kagome had become so strong. She had her back turned to him and inuyasha couldn't see her to well but he knew it was kagome, he could smell the scent.

Kagome stood out of breathe, she hadn't moved as much as she had just used up her energy, but she could still sense his presence behind her, she didn't know what to do, she could feel his eyes on her, staring at her, but she didn't know what he was thinking for all she knew he could have been plotting on how to kill her, like THAT day.

She remained calm though, even though she was scared she could also feel the butterflies in her stomach resurfacing. Once again that voice in her head was telling her to turn and run to him, hug him embrace him, something, but she pushed it away remembering how he only waned Kikyou.

Inuyasha stood there to scared to speak, he was afraid it was all an illusion, and if he said anything she'd just disappear, so he just stood there, what would he say, what could he say… five years was a long time and kagome had changed her hair was longer and she was taller ,he didn't know what her face looked like, and he was dying to find out. Finally the odd silence was broken when Kagome was the first to speak.

"Hello Inuyasha."

Oo whats he gonna say….whats she gonna do….what about when inu finds about her being engaged…. Ahhhhhh….poor inu….. what about why she left, what did he do that was so bad…did he do anything?...ooooooo got to review so ill add more and than youll be able to find answers to these questions. heres a better question what the hell am I gonna name her fiancee I was thinking of making it hojo…but…..no….lol I don't like him hes to well mannered no man is that well mannerd and if they are…::shudders:: I just don't want to think of it…anyway if you review ill answer your questions…..by writing…..ok that's all bye……

Oh btw if its short im sorry I've been writng it in school on and then copying it onto the computer at home…so yea sorry….bye! REVIEW!


	2. Why she left him behind

So how was chapter 1? Any good? Ok well guess so cause if your reading this I got at least 1 review….. im not sure if I like how I did this chapter it just seems really…I don't know chaotic and sad and im not sure if I got the point out that I was looking to make…hell im still not sure what the point was….….i dunno…well heres ….

Ch2: Why she left him behind

Hello, inuyasha" kagome said coolly, she didn't want to get hurt again but she could already feel her heart beating hard in her throat from the butterflies In her stomach, or maybe that was the fear, she couldn't tell anymore.

Sango and Miroku finally arrived on kilala.

"Kagome is back…" Sango said

"Hmm, yes, for a moment I thought inuyasha was smelling things." Miroku said with a grin.

Inuyasha became agitated and finally spoke. "I'm right here yea know I can hear you!"

Miroku cringed…."sorry"

Inuyasha, "feh'd" and then turned back to look at kagome, only to notice she was walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?!" inuyasha asked his voice clearly showed his panicked state as his words began to squeak like a boy going through puberty.

Kagome stopped walking and for the first time in five years turned to and looked into Inuyasha's face. She noticed that he didn't look a day older.

Inuyasha was so happy just to see her face, he wasn't disappointed by her features one bit. she lost the little bit of baby fat she had left on her face, she finally grew into her breasts, other than that she was the same kagome, and right now she was pulling the trying to be annoyed face, that made Inuyasha melt, then he felt his heart break with the single word she said.

"Home." She said calmly.

"But y-you just got here." He said, still in a panicked voice.

"Through no choice of my own." She said beginning to feel her heart beat harder against her chest, as the Inu hanyou kept staring at her with sad eyes.

"You cant just leave." He said finally getting the courage to move, he jumped in front of her making her gasp, slightly.

She scrunched her face together as she had done so many times when she got mad. "Move Inuyasha!" she said in a cold voice; truth be, she didn't want to be mean to him, she was actually afraid.

"I cant, not until you tell me why you left, without saying so much as a good bye!" he said , more along the lines yelled, out in sheer frustration.

"Oh, like you don't know!" she said angrily ::this jerk now he's gonna play the victim, I don't think so::

Okay, now he was utterly confused. ::what the hell is she talking about::

"What?!" he yelled.

"Oh please Inuyasha don't play the innocent act with me!" she yelled now irritated beyond belief.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked confused as hell and angry as his eyebrows drew together to show his anger and frustration.

For the first time during that fight, kagome looked into his eyes, she heard the confusion in his voice, but she needed to know if he was faking it in his voice. When she looked into his eyes she saw true and utter confusion, she saw a lot of other mixed emotions too but ignored them, they weren't important, she was only searching for one emotion.

Her eyes widened as she realized that he was being completely honest.

"Y- you mean, you don't…remember?" She said, somewhat shocked. He backed up some and looked at her with a face that was now beyond confused, the face he made just screamed "okay I'm an idiot please tell me before I explode"

He shook his head. "I have no idea what your talking about."

::He deserved to know, she wasn't going to wait any more, and that there would be nothing to them anymore.::

Sango and Miroku were standing by kilala by the field. Kagome and inuyasha walked over to the field towards her friends, giving Sango a hug as soon as she was reach, before they all made their way back to Sango and Miroku's hut.

::Back in he hut::

Sango entered the hut, revealing a small child playing a game kagome taught them all…

"Rock paper scissors….KAGOME!" shippo yelled jumped up and running to his foster mother.

Kagome hugged the child like he was the only thing she had in the world.

"look at you, you've grown up so much" she said as she felt a tear prick the corner of her eyes.

He smiled proudly. "yep inuyasha took good care of me." He said as he hugged her again. She raised a questioning eyebrow but decided not to ask.

It was then that she noticed he little girl in Sango's arms, and new instantly that the child belonged to her and the monk.

"She's adorable Sango, whats her name?"

"Kiori..." The little girl squeaked as she hid against her mother.

Sango laughed lightly. "its okay, kiori this is mommy and daddy's friend, remember the storys' I told you…"

The little girls eyes opened wide. "shes the lady inu-kun likes…" she said happily.

Inuyasha blushed, and so did kagome, but not as bad as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked at shippo who was still in kagomes arms.

"Shippo, why don't you and Kiori go see kaede so we can all talk."

"Okay, inuyasha." The young boy said hesitantly, taking Kiori's hand and running off to Kaedes.

"So...why?" he asked, feeling calmer and happier at that moment than he had in a long time.

Kagome sighed sitting down on the wooden floor.

::flashback::

It was all over all of it, the jewel was completed Naraku was dead, with Naraku dead kikyou's soul was finally able to rest in peace. A week later inuyasha betrayed kagome in the worst way possible by trying to take her soul and make Kikyou whole again.

"You stupid girl, give me the jewel, then give me your soul."

Kagome was crushed beyond belief she couldn't believe that this man she'd come to trust so much after two years of fighting demons, collecting jewel shards, all the hard times, and good times they had shared was just going to end like this. At first her mind wouldn't believe that it was happening but after he attempted to claw her several times and adventually pinned her to a tree, she got to look into his eyes, and his eyes were what made her realize this was happening, his eyes were filled with pain and hatred, hatred for her. She had to sit him several times then took off running. He of course caught up to her but she just sat him again, and made her escape to her own time, taking the jewel with her. When she arrived home she used her powers to seal up the well, and then in fear she began to train her miko powers , incase one day he got through her spell and came after her again she would at least be strong enough to fight him.

::end flashback::

Kagome was crying and Sango was trying to comfort her,

Inuyasha was sitting there in shock, and utter disbelief.

::I couldn't have, no, It couldn't have been me…it just couldn't have been, I would never…::

Kagome stood up still crying…"I have to go, im sorry." She said as she turned and ran out of the hut, and into the woods.

Inuyasha jumped up and ran after her.

"Kagome wait!"

She wasn't about to stop, she and he weren't meant to be, she was engaged, inuyasha was no longer part of the picture. He leap forward one time, and was standing in front of her, looking into her eyes; he looked so worried like it was the last time he's ever see her. She quickly looked away , averting her eyes from his.

"Kagome, I swear to you I didn't do that, I didn't betray you kagome." (A/n: jeez sounds familiar don't it..)

Kagome just stood there looking down at the ground, she was being pulled back into his life, believing his words just to ease the little voice in her mind, this life she was leaving behind in one week; She had to get away before she did something she regretted.

"Inuyasha, I believe you…" She said lying to him which he caught but ignored. "…I have to go home, though, I'm sorry." She said as she walked passed inuyasha, and he followed by her side.

::why cant he just leave then it wouldn't be so hard to leave!!::

His heart was racing, he could see the well and all he wanted to do was confess his love to her, but he didn't know what to say, he didn't even know how to begin.

"Please, wait, kagome…" he said stopping her just a few feet from the well.. "I've been waiting to tell you this since before you left and I never got the chance, but you're here now and I'm not going to loose the chance to tell you now…"

"Inuyasha…before you say anything there's something I think you need to know…"

Don't you hate cliff hanger? I do too, they leave you waitng and wanting more….

That's why, im not leaving you hanging….this time.

"Inuyasha, I'm engaged, to be married." She said softly while looking at him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and a pained expression came over his face, his ears dropped down, and he let his head look to the ground. ( a/n poor Inu, THAT'S WHAT U GET 4 WAITING TO LONG!)

"When…when are you going to be…." His eyes shut and he looked away, it was just to painful to say; but she knew what he was asking, she knew him all to well.

"One week." She said softly her heart was aching and all she wanted to do was hold him. ::no, stop thinking these thoughts! Your engaged, its his own fault for waiting so long to tell me his feelings::

She turned to leave with a quick "sorry," only to have inuyasha grab her by the arm and stop her.

"What about us?" he asked in a soft calm and mostly heartbroken voice.

"What about us, inuyasha? I wasn't aware there was a "us." Kagome said in a cold manner.

Kagome…..inuyasha couldn't finish his heart was shattering and luckily for him kagome took over talking for him.

"I'm sorry inuyasha…if you had spoken sooner…maybe you would be in my life, but you didn't , and so you aren't. Im sorry inu….she said as she jumped into the well, leaving him alone again.

Miroku, who had heard everything, emerged from behind the tree he was hiding behind, his staff jingled as he moved.

"You heard?" inuyasha asked still looking into the well.

"Yes…she did make a good point, inuyasha…" Miroku said looking at his friend, whose face was still looking into the well.

I know, but…I don't want to give her up, I can't accept that after all this I'm going to loose her to some human…

Miroku sighed a deep heavy sigh, which could only mean he was thinking of something, of some way to try and help his deeply in need friend. Inuyasha looked over to the monk, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Do you love her inuyasha…"

"Love her?..." He leaned his weight against the well staring into the dark hole and thought about the words…before he answered.

"Yea, I love her…"

Well then, do you want to know what I would do if I were you?"

"Oh, we all know what you would do, Miroku…" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I'm serious inuyasha do you want my opinion or not?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and sighed, what choice did he have?

"Yes…" he said with slightly hesitation.

Miroku sighed, no one trusted him…"If I were you, I wouldn't give up…the worst that could happen is that shell say no. but I think if you go to her, and prove to her that you need her and love her, than you will have nothing to worry about. She still loves you; you know it's obvious to anyone that you two have a connection."

Inuyasha nodded taking in everything Miroku was saying…

"Your right." He said realizing that this could be his last chance.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go!?" Miroku said sternly hitting inuyasha with his staff sending him into the well, and over to the other side.

Hee hee, I think Miroku should do that for real one episode, id laugh so hard….hee hee…so don't you want to know how kagome will react by seeing inuyasha in her time…what does kagomes mom have to do with it….::GASP:: shes so pretty in her dress…..oops…said to much….oh well…ok well hers chapter to…all I ask for is a review…please.


	3. Mothers always know

Thank you so much for the reviews ::blushes:: im so happy now, I was hating getting up at 12 to start this chapter…but when I saw the reviews I felt better and happy, so now I can go on and write this chapter…and maybe another one…

Aww come on kagome 18 don't hate kagome, its not her fault, she still truly belives inuyasha is gonna hurt her..do you blame her…..after all the times he went off…and then being attacked by him…So its only fair that inu has to work his ass off to get her back….the only question is… does he win…..and the other question is wtf do I name her fiancée I cant think of a name and ideas would be useful for the next chapter, which will be longer than this one I promise…thanks fot telling me miyumi-chan, ill check it out…

Also im thinking about changing the title to tsuyosa no kokoro..but im not sure if I got it righ, I don't think "no" is   
"of the"…but someone told m it was still unsure but yea, the meaning it is, or should be. Is "Strength of the Heart"….need to know if "no" is "of the"…and if not, then please tell me the real translation for "of the " so anyone who knows please tell me review or im me…halfdemoninukari…on twenty four seven…thanks!

Ch3: Mothers always know

By the time inuyasha reached the other side kagome was already gone, not that inuyasha knew it… he stood out side the well house confused beyond all hell, kagomes scent was going in the opposite direction of her house…

::is she in trouble…:: he began to walk off in the direction her scent was when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Inuyasha….?"

Kagome's mother was outside taking out the trash, when she saw the young man standing by the well house, looking around. She wasn't sure who it was until the two dog ears on his head twitched.The Inuyasha spun around, and saw kagomes mother walking towards him, and he began to feel nervous again.

"Oh, uhm hello, is uh….kagome home? He asked in between pauses.

Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, she doesn't live here anymore.

Oh….he said disappointed as his ears laid back against his head.

Come in, though. She said sweetly as she threw the garbage away and walked with inuyasha into the house.

Please sit down. She took a seat in the other side of the table.

So, inuyasha what are you planning on doing?

Nani?

She sighed, How do you plan on making my daughter love you again?

I, well, uhm…..how did you know?

Mrs. H laughed lightly. "Inuyasha im a mother, I watchie the way the teo of you were together, they way kagome acted when she came back, I knew it weas caise the tewo of you had fought…mothers just know.

He blushed lightly…well, I uhm…was…..

You don't know do you?

He shook his head looking down at the ground sadly.

Oh, inuyasha its alright..ill help you, okay?

He looked up and nodded, still with a sad look on his face."thank you"

She sighed…okay, whats wrong?

He sighed…Well….inuyasha said starting from the beginging.

::Meanwhile….back to kagome::

Kagome was sitting in her apartment eating ramen. She frowned. and set the bowl to the side.

Everything made her think of inuyasha….she sighed giving into defeat…she walked away to her bathroom and took a hot shower, trying to push all the thoughs of inuyasha out of her mind… She sighed as the hot water hit her body, ::it doesn't matter im not going to see him again, so theres nothing to worry about….she said, looking at the ring on her finger, she smiled remembering when her fiancee proposed to her…..

She wrapped a red towel around her body and went into her room, she pulled out a pair of black laced underwear, and in the drawer bellow it she pulled out a long night shirt. She crawled into her bed, setting her alarm clock before going to bed and falling to sleep.

With inuyasha….

…and so I don't know if she'll want me back, I mean shes engaged now, so what chance do I have?

I see, Inuyasha, after kagome left she cried for two weeks, she was so depressed, she didn't eat for twp days, she spent all day in her room crying…. Inuyasha's eyes widened, it scared him to think his kagome would deprive herself of food, because of him, and it saddened him when he thought of kagome crying all alone, he hated to see her cry, it made him feel like he couldn't help her, and that was something he always did… "She cried because she loved you, and shes just trying to forget everything that had happened in the well. But if your back in her life, I know she'll realize who she wants to be with."

He nodded and Mrs. Higurashi, yawned…"Inuyasha, if you want you can stay here.

Are you sure?

Of course I'm sure…now what are we going to d about cloths….

She gave inuyasha some cloths kagome had bought him, one time while she was home from the feudal era.

Surprisingly they still fit him, they were a little small but they would go out and get more cloths tommorw.

"you can stay in Kagome's room, is that alright?

Inuyasha nodded. Thank you…

Mrs. Higurashi said good night and went off to her room, inuyasha stepped in, expecting to be surrounded by kagomes scent, sadly, her scent had long ago left, and was replaced with a empty scent of vanilla, faint traces of her scent were present here and there, but for the most case, it was just depressing to him, to not be surrounded by her scent…but he was used to this feeling of depression, he went through it for five years.

He looked around her room everything was still there, he walked in deeper to her room, and looked over to her desk he remembered the times he'd come to get her and find her slumped over the desk asleep, and how he'd tuck her in bed at night. He sighedand then noticed on the table was a silver picture frame, the picture on the inside was of everyone. Shippo sitting on top of kilala, Sango had an angery smile, while Miroku had a red mark across his face and a huge grin, as he held up his right hand and with his left arm he shrugged.as if to say "it's the hand!", then there was he was in the picture with a huge cocky grin on his face as he had tetsaiga resting on his shoulder, in a cocky pose that with just one look at the picture I youd have sworn inuyasha was saying "try me" kagome was in the middle of he and Miroku with a smile and shrugged shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled remembering how hard shed worked to get inuyasha to smile…

Flashback::

Inuyasha please smile, I want at least one picture with you in a good mood.

"Feh." The inu demon said with a grin.

Kagome smirked all of this had happened when hed finally mastered tetsaiga and he loved showing off his skills…"Inuyasha, you can tetsaiga out If you want."

That worked, he smiled and unsheathed his sword making a cocky pose to go with the picture.

She looked at him and smiled "perfect." She said giving his ego a twenty point boost.

::end flash back::

He knew he could be childish sometimes but that childish streak had change after he had to take care of shippo… That was something eh was hoping kagome would notice about him, was that he had matured in the past five years, he sighed again, and pulled the picture out of the frame it was then that he noticed another picture behind it…he picked it up and felt his heart beat faster…

It was a picture of he and kagome alone with there arms looped and backs against one another, there faces looked right at the camera and both had a grin on there face.

He smiled, I don't remember this picture….he sighed holdng onto both pictures as he laid against the pillow and the good memorys of the time he once shared with kagome flooded his mind…

"Kagome…"

See its short I know I'm sorry. The next one will be long though, I promise……now that he has kagomes mom giving him tips and helpful ideas, not to mention shes got the ability to suggest that stuff should happen and then it does…such as a certain girl taking out a certain half demon…..

Next chapter… Winning her heart…


	4. Cant we just be freinds

After writing this I've decided to change the chapter title to cant we just be friends…

So here you go..

Ch4: cant we just be friends:

His eyes opened hearing the door shut hard and the scent of jasmine and vanilla filled his nose..

"Kagome…"

He quickly got up and dressed in the cloths that Kagome's mother had laid out on the chair for him to wear, pair of jeans and a red t-shirt; and a hat to cover his ears.

Beyond the door he could hear Kagome and her mother talking though the voices were muffled, he opened the door just in time to hear the woman he loved so say his name..

"Inuyasha's…here! Mother how could you let him stay, what are you thinking. I'm getting married !"

Inuyasha's ears flattened, and a frown crossed his lips.. : was she going to send me back…with out so much as a chance:

"Calm down Kagome, he's still your friend, as much as Eri, or Ayumi, or Yuka why don't you give him a chance, he seemed…worried as we spoke of you last night…"

Kagome heaved out a loud exasperated sigh. "All right mommas, ill give him a chance."

His ears flipped up and he sighed.

"So, where is he..?"

Inuyasha came walking down the stairs before her mother had a chance to respond.

"Hello Kagome…."

Her breathe hitched, and she shook off the feeling of becoming dizzy and rolled her eyes.

"Hello….Inuyasha…."

Kagomes mother turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks for asking.."

Kagome smiled some, at least he was being polite." Momma, are you coming with me to get my dress…."

"Ohh, Kagome, I though it'd be better if Inuyasha went with you its not like I haven't seen the dress already… besides this way the two of you can have some time together, to get caught up on everything.."

She sighed. "Alright mom." She turned to Inuyasha, "Are you ready…"

He nodded and she smiled. "Alright… lets go then…"

Inuyasha was a little afraid of getting in a car with Kagome, he didn't know why though….until she began to drive. She flew down the high way, the top down on her car, his claws digging into the leather of the car as his eyes shut tightly as he repeated over and over in his mind…

"_I love her its ok I love her its ok were not gonna die were not gonna crash..i love her its ok …I love her its ok_…."

The car sped off the high way ramp and Inuyasha relaxed as he felt the car slowing down, Kagome looked over to Inuyasha slightly worried as she saw the beads of sweat that had developed on his face.

"You okay?" She asked nonchalantly.

He swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes slowly opening.

"h-hai…im fine…just..please don't do that again."

Kagome stopped at a red light and looked over at Inuyasha slightly confused.

"Do what…?' The light turned green and she flew down the street.

"THIS, THIS SLOW DOWN! ITS NOT A GODDAMNED RACE WOMAN!"

She laughed and slowed down. "Gomen Inuyasha I didn't know my driving made you nervous." she said puling into the parking lot of the dress botique. I don't know if there are boutiques in Japan, lets just say there are…

He breathed out a sigh of relief, in all his years… he fought demons been pinned to a tree met a girl from the future tried all kind of things with her. Yet he would never, NEVER get in the car with her again…

She got out of the car and smiled as she waited for Inuyasha to pry his claws out of the leather interior of her car.

He slowly slid out of the car and shut the door. She looped her arm around his and they both walked off into the shop.

In the dress shops

Inuyasha sat looking around waiting for Kagome to come out of the changing room, he was so lost in his thought he didn't even notice her approach him.

Ahem.." she cleared her throat, Inuyasha's head snapped to her figure and his mouth dropped..

She wore a satin dress with the straps off the shoulder, the bust of the dress clung to her out lining her figure, a metallic beads embroidery going up the a line of it, and down to the back of the train, the train of the dress itself dragged about 3 from behind her and had embroidery of the same beads at the ends. The dress itself an ivory white.

"You…you…you look…beautiful…"

She smiled softly and turned to reveal the backless half of the dress. "You like it…? "

He smiled. "I like you, in it…"

Kagome blushed. "I..I got to go change…." She turned and spun around tripping on the train and falling over, before s he hit the ground she felt herself surrounded by Inuyashas warmth, and his arms wrapped around her.

"You should be careful." His breathe was against her cheek, as his face moved closer to hers. She nodded breathlessly, she could feel his face mear inches from hers, he leaned forward to kiss her, and she turned her head away. "Inuyasha…n-ne…."

He sighed and set her back on her feet. "Gomen, I don't know what came over me."

She turned and walked back to the changing room, changed and bought the dress. Without another word to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused he figured she must have been mad.

"Kagome…"he began but she turned with the dress and walked off, he sighed and followed her.

As he walked up besides her he could smell tears she placed the dress into the trunk and looked own as tears started to stream she clutched the rim of the trunk…

It isn't fair! How can u do this ...now of all times!

How can you be so selfish? It's taken me three years…three years Inuyasha! Inuyasha came up to the side of her. Putting his hand on her shoulder…

She shrugged it off and turned to face him.

Inuyasha look I have to tell you something and I hope you understand, ill always love you … I admit that.

His eyes brightened.

But. I cant.i just cant put myself through everything like it was…so im asking you as a friend, please don't try to win me over….just...just be a friend for me… that's all I'm asking for… please…

His looked at the ground as he felt her actually slipping from his grasp. He nodded reluctantly. If she wanted him as a friend then that's what he'd be, and maybe in the process he could prove that there is more to them than just a simple friendship.

Tada….ch 4…mwhahahahhaa…enjoy it? Good…im at my aunts visxitng in ri and ill be home on the 20th of july, ill update then…..till then…JA NE!


End file.
